Poetic Grief
by Snow Ghost
Summary: Chapter 2 is up. Usagi is so upset, shes attempting the unthinkable. poem written by moi!
1. More to Life

Disclaimer: I really loved this song (More To Life by Stacie Orrico)!!!! So I decided to turn it into a song fic. I have a lot of song fic ideas. So tell me if you like it and I'll make another one!!!!  
  
More To Life  
  
Usagi sat in the corner of the club and stared absentmindedly at the table on which her strawberry daquiri sat, glistening and untouched. She glanced up into the face of her boyfriend, Shigeru, who was listening to the music and tapping his foot. She felt warm and cozy under his arm. The song ended and Usagi joined in the clapping. A new song came onto the speakers and people starting to go out on the dance floor.   
  
_I've got it all, but I feel so deprived  
I go up, I come down and I'm emptier inside  
Tell me what is this thing that I feel like I'm missing  
And why can't I let it go_  
  
Let's dance!! squealed Minako. Her face was alight with spirit and happiness.   
  
No thanks Minako. I'm not feeling well. Minako looked crest fallen.   
  
Ok....If you're sure.... She walked out there with Rei and Matoko. Usagi stared at the ground. She should be out there. She loved dancing, but right now she felt weird. Not sick, but different. She couldn't find a reason to be upset. She ahd the best day in a while. Shigeru had suprised that morning with a basket of yellow roses (her favorite) as a birthday present. Her friends had arranged an entire party here at the House of Blues,a dn she had aced her math quiz that decided whether she would get into honors or not.   
  
_There's gotta be more to life...  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
Cause the more that I'm...  
Trippin' out thinkin' there must be more to life  
Well it's life, but I'm sure... There's gotta be more  
  
_And it wasn't even that. She had a wonderful life. She had fantastic friends. She was a princess for god's sake!!! She and her teammates were very good at what they did, and it couldn't have been any better......but still, she felt sort of empty and hollow, like the thing that was missing was so big, it was almost filling up her whole body with a hole. (A/N: thats an oxymoron ^_^)_  
_  
  
  
_I've got the time and I'm wasting it slowly  
Here in this moment I'm half-way out the door  
Onto the next thing, I'm searching for something that's missing  
  
_This wasn't exactly the first time she'd ever felt this. And she had tried many a thing to replenish the good, wholesome feeling of being happy. She had started up guitar, painting, studied more, played more video games (A/N: that just cheers everyone up ^_^), and even taken a baby sitting job with her neighbors. _  
  
There's gotta be more to life...  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
Cause the more that I'm...  
Trippin' out thinkin' there must be more to life  
Well it's life, but I'm sure... There's gotta be more  
  
_She realized all of a sudden that the arm that had previosly made her warm was gone.   
She looked up. Shigeru was stretching, standing up next to her.  
  
I've gotta go to the bathroom, Usako. Usagi smiled and nodded. He winked. He strolled away through the crush of dancers. Her eyes followed him and rested upon her friends jumping and grooving (excuse the term) to the beat. Minako's eyes were alight with joy, and Matoko was laughing at her and Rei dancing like idiots. She moved along and saw a girl dressed like a biker in tight blue jeans and a leather jacket heading towards the bathrooms, a boy with a saftey pin stuck through his nose, and a couple kissing passionatly in the oppiste corner. Tears suddenly sprung up in her eyes. She didn't knwo why she was breaking down, but she suddenly felt the most miserable she'd ever felt in her life. maybe some fresh ar will do me some good.' She thought, trying to restrain the howl of misery brewing in her throat. _  
  
I'm wanting more  
I'm always waiting on something other than this  
Why am I feelin' like there's something I missed....  
Always... Always...  
  
_ She ran to the exit and flung open the door. The fresh, non-smoked air felt wonderful on her face. She walked around, unable to sit down. She felt restless. She made a round of the building. On hre way by the bathrooms she stopped dead. There was Shigeru, making out with the biker girl she'd seen earlier. His hand was half-way up her shirt (which wasn't that hard considering the size) and her nad was resting on his butt, carressing smootly with her fingers. Usagi finally burst._  
  
There's gotta be more to life...  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
Cause the more that I'm...  
Trippin' out thinkin' there must be more to life  
Well it's life, but I'm sure... There's gotta be more  
  
_YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!! HOW COULD YOU!? ON MY BIRTHDAY? THE BATHROOM! MAKING OUT WITH SOME SLUT! Usagi screamed. He whirled around.   
  
he said weakly.  
  
DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT YOU LYING CHEATING BASTARD! Usagi yelledm positivly shaking with fury. She marched up to him and slapped him full around the face.  
  
You really shouldn't be upset, Usagi. i mean, just cause you can't score this high doesn't mean your out of luck. The girl said sweetly, picking up Shiguru's hand and resting it on her breast. She earned herslef a punch to the face. Seh lay on the ground, out cold.  
  
Usagi, let me explain.... Shigeru said pleadingly.  
  
I never want to see you again, Shigeru. You dont have the right to even call me by my name. I loved you. And what do you do in return. Cheat on my on my birthday. She whispered, her voice dripping with venom. With that she ran as far as she could, away from the happiness of the club. She stopped, a good half mile away from all civilazation and crumpled, screaming in misery......._  
  
More to life  
There's gotta be more to life (more to life)  
There's gotta be more to life (more)  
More to my life  
  
__  
_


	2. Falling To The Underworld

Disclaimer: Im sorry! I've been really busy. i have a whole bunch of free time right now so i'm gonna write this up. hope you like it! Oh and, the song in the previous chapter is called more to life' by stacie orrico. anyways enjoy! (i wrote the poem)  
  
  
chapter 2  
Falling to the Underworld (thats the name of my poem)  
  
  
Usagi stared over the eadge of the cliff, trembling. Her white skirt, drenched with rain and cold, whipped around her legs in the high wind.   
  
_im standing on this mountin,   
facing the wind,  
thinking about my life,   
wondrin where to begin,   
  
_ Honestly, Usagi didn't want to die. She had an okay life, well, it was okay until Shiguru dropped her for the girl at the bar. Her heart pounded. She looked up at the sky and saw the black rolling rainclouds moving toward her. She felt Death's presense around her. The girl, looking shockingly like Rei, stepped into veiw, blurred aound the edges and not showing her eyes. From what Usagi could see of her face, she looked beautiful. The girl let the cloak drop. She stood there, in all her splendor, her long pitch black hair cascading down so far that it fell over the cliff.  
  
_where the dark meets the light,   
and the light fades away,   
and death takes life over,   
and im here to stay,   
_  
the girl whispered. Usgai felt as though she would faint. Her silver-blonde hair blew back, leaving her feeling unprotected. I know what your thinking....there's no shame in dying. Think of it. You could spend the rest of the days doing whatever you want. He wont hurt you there. Usagi trembled harder. Her mind clicked into motion.   
  
she said, stepping back from the cliff, I don't....i won't..... Death screeched. The wind picked up and sent her hair flying back, making a black cloud behind her.   
  
Don't listen to that child! Come with me! You don't deserve this!!! This life!  
  
Usagi looked up to see Ami running toward her. A new pain burst inside her. A hated pain. She remembered how Ami hadn't even asked how she was doing, hat was wrong. She just walked away. Usagi's heart burned. She said nothing, but faced the cliff once more. Usagi no! Ami flung herself in front of Usagi. She staggered back. Ami's eyes were filled with tears, but not only that, she looked helpless, more then unhappy, more then depressed. She looked like the world was ending....  
  
_your eyes fracture sadness,   
your heart feels pain,   
and im sorry it hurts you,   
but i have no more to gain,  
  
_ Death had disappeared when Ami showed up, but the shadow of her winked from the cloud, baring her teeth. The image changed, and she saw Shiguru there with the biker chick. Her looked happy, waving at his friends, and flaunting his new girlfriend. Usagi's heart ripped. She looked back at Ami, and with one last breath, she jumped._  
_  
_my life has been pointless,   
you can see it in my eyes,   
as i watch what ive done,   
as you watch as it dies....  
  
_ Usagi tumbled down, her poor heart almost bursting with emotion. Death flew down beside her. You've made the right choice. she hissed. Usagi closed her eyes. The ground was coming up fast, but it ripped open. Usagi screamed as she tumbled further and further into the blackness......  
  
A/N: There! hope you like it! i know its really short, but it had to be. i'm gonna go work on a chapter for Eternal', so read it, and review it! thanx dso much. buh-bye.


End file.
